New Beginnings
by FanGirlLevy
Summary: Levy finally decides to move on and get away from her fear. she goes off to college and is paired up with someone she prayed never to meet again... or is it the same man? ... crappy summary but please read! GaLe but hints of NaLu, Gruvia, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: short chapter! this is just a filler chapter to provide basic information!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! just the plot and my OC's!_**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Start_**

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Magnolia. The city was bustling with excitement over the upcoming back-to-school festival. Magnolia University put on a week of parades, parties, and various other family activities. It was mostly for the incoming students to get accustomed with the teachers and other students. It is also time for the students to sign up for dorms. There are several dorm halls available but only a few were actually popular. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and …. Fairy Tail!

Two years ago, two dorm halls -Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail- got into a party war which resulted in one of the dorm halls catching fire and burning nearly to the ground. The dean refused to rebuild Phantom Lord and disbanded the dorm permanently for starting the war. Everyone was happy for the upcoming year except for one household just a mile outside of the town.

Jet and Droy were fraternal twins in their junior year of college. They were two years old when their mom married Lance Mcgarden. Jet has their father's unruly orange hair while Droy has their mother's black hair (which a cowlick made it stick up in the back in a weird style). Lance Mcgarden adopted the twins as his own before he and his new wife were blessed with another baby. This one a baby girl with her father's sky blue hair and mother's hazel eyes. She brought light into Lance's and Diana's life. Sadly, Diana did not live long enough for her to watch her daughter grow for she died of cancer three years after their daughter was born. Her older brothers instantly fell in love with their sister the moment they laid eyes on her (not in the creepy, incest way!). Her name is Levy Mcgarden.

Levy Mcgarden has always been a bookworm. She was too shy to make friends so she compensated with the fictional friends in her books. She is now nineteen years old and headed off to college. That is if her brothers and father ever let her go. Currently, Jet and Droy were literally on their knees begging her to stay home where it's safe or to come the college they were attending. Jet had a track scholarship and Droy had a scholarship in Botany. Both attending Fiore University, three hours away.

"Levs, please! Magnolia University offers online courses!" Droy pleaded.

"Fiore U offers the same editorial class that Mag U does. Just come study there." Jet begged. Levy sighed and looked to her dad for help.

"Boys, your sister has made up her mind. She will attend Magnolia University and I believe that it is the best thing for her after everything." Lance spoke up. Of course he didn't want his baby girl going off to college with no protection after the incident three years ago but she is a grown woman now.

"Dad!" Both boys shouted. "You can't be serious! Not after what happened!"

Levy smiled warmly at them. They cared so deeply about her and only wanted to protect her. However, she was grown. She was no longer that innocent sixteen year old that she had been when … _'Levy, stop it! You will be fine. You will not psych yourself out.'_ She mentally shook herself and stood up straighter.

"Jet, Droy. Father is right. I believe this is the best thing for me. After everything I need to get back out in the world. It is time I stop hiding. I am nineteen and ready to start college! I'm ready for this, you guys. I promise. I know it will be hard to adjust and everything but I'm a Mcgarden and we can do anything!"

"Yeah!" The three male Mcgardens yelled in union. Levy just smiled again.

 _ **Read and Review! All opinions are welcomed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heres chapter two!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Gray! Fight me, Ice princess!"

"Screw you, Flame Brain!"

The black haired man cringed as his dimwitted cousin yelled right beside him. He glared at the pinkette who sat in the booth beside him. They were currently waiting with the rest of Fairy Tail dorm for their Dorm Master to give them their dorm numbers and festival assignments. The whole cafeteria was buzzing.

The festival had started yesterday. The first day is where all the freshmen sign up for dorms. Day two is where the freshmen met and join the festivities with their dorm mates. All the freshmen are waiting in the hallway until their name is called and they are sent off with a partner that is already a student of Fairy Tail Dorm. This was just a Fairy Tail tradition. No other dorm done this. They introduced the new members and sent them on their way.

"Alright, brats! Listen up! I will be calling a certain few of you up to partner with our new members! Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Erza Scarlet! Laxus Dreyar! And Gajeel Redfox!" The Dorm Master called from the stage. He was a short old man and loved his Dorm students like they were his own children. They made him proud and happy to be the Dorm Master.

The black haired man spit out his coffee and stared at the master. The pinkette, Natsu, dragged him up the stage and grinned like a fool. Master handed them all a piece of paper, at the top had the name of their partner. He did not want to be doing this but the master would not take no for an answer.

"Now settle down! We didn't have many new members this year but we did get the best of the crop! Lucy Heartfilia, majoring in astrology!"

The door to the left of the stage opened and a busty blonde walked in. she was wearing a navy blue pleated skirt, a white button up halter top with a blue line across the bust and a pair of combat boots. Her blonde hair was put up in a side ponytail. She walked up the stage and smiled cheerfully.

"Lucy, dear, your partner will be Natsu Dragneel. He is rowdy and rambunctious but with definitely make sure you have fun this week."

"If he doesn't kill the poor girl!" A random person shouted.

"Yeah, Natsu has a habit of destroying things! Be careful!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Come on, Luigi!" The pinkette yelled out at the crowd who just laughed. He grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out the building, dragging her with him.

"Next is Wendy Marvell! A young prodigy studying to become a member of NASA! Her partner will be Erza Scarlet!"

A small teenager walked up the stairs. She had long dark blue hair and wore a blue dress that looked like it had scales on it. As she climbed the last stair, she tripped over her own feet and landed on her face. The whole room gasped.

"Erza will kill the poor kid."

"How old is she? She must be a genius!"

The girl looked up and blushed with tears in her eyes. A redhead was leaning down in front of her with her hand outstretched. Wendy grabbed her hand and was hauled to her feet. "Do not worry. I will not harm you. I am Erza Scarlet. Let's go!"

After they left the master called another name. "Welcome Juvia Lockser! A marine biologist! Juvia's partner will be Gray Fullbuster!"

A woman in a long blue dress and short blue hair walked up on the stage slowly. Gray extended his hand to her much to her surprise. She blushed and began to giggle as she took his hand. He led her out the building to start their activities.

"Now we have a transfer student who is studying in History. Freed Justine! Freed's partner will be Laxus!"

Laxus shrugged and motioned for Freed to follow him.

"Last we have Miss Levy Mcgarden! She is studying editing and writing! Her partner is Gajeel Redfox!"

The light blue haired girl walked on stage, looking at her feet. Her face was red and her heart pounded. She was wearing a short orange dress that tied around her neck and stopped in the middle of her thigh. The dress had detachable sleeves that sat on her biceps with red sandals. She fisted the hem of her dress in her small hands. A bandana held her hair out of her eyes.

"What? Master! Ya can't be serious! She's a… a _shrimp_!" the black haired man, Gajeel griped. Levy's head snapped up. She puffed out her cheeks and they turned red.

"My name is Levy, not shri-" her eyes widened with recognition. Her hand covered her mouth and she took a step back.

"Oi, what's wrong, shrimp?" Gajeel asked watching her. Her stance turned defensive as she backed away. He could hear the rest of the dorm whispering.

"It's you!"

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Levy ran off the stage in tears as flash backs hit her full force. Her throat closed up and it was getting harder to breath. She ran out the building, gasping for breath in the fresh air. Her fears crashed down all around her and the walls she had built over the last three years. Those eyes, she would never forget them.

She sunk to her knees beside a wall, pulled her knees to her chest, and covered her face with her hands. She cried as her mind was assaulted by those horrible memories. This is why her family didn't want her to go away without one of them. She thought she was strong enough to handle being alone again. Her therapist told her that this would be a healthy move. Yet here she was; crying in the middle of the day, outside a school building just because she saw the main culprit from three years ago.

Suddenly a rough hand touched her knee. She jumped. Her head slowly looked up and she gasped. She was staring right into a pair of crimson eyes. Her heart pounded so hard in her ears that she didn't hear him speaking to her until he literally started shaking her.

Levy looked up at his face. He had piercings all over his face; on his nose, his chin, even replacing his eyebrows. His black hair hung low down his back, farther than hers fell. She mentally slapped herself once she found herself thinking he was cute. She refocused and listened to what he was saying.

"-not even listening, are ya? Damn it, kid, what is wrong?!"

"G-get away f-from me! I-it took me th-three years to-to get over it. Ple-please just leave me alone!" Levy begged. Gajeel looked at her in confusion.

"Oi! What in hell are ya runnin' ya trap about, shrimp?"

"I-I promise not to t-tell if y-you just le-leave me alone!" The small girl hiccupped.

Gajeel grabbed her chin gently, making her look at him. "Hey! I ain't done nothing to ya for ya to go telling on me, kid."

"Y-you mean that you don't remember me?"

"Shrimp, I ain't ever met you!"

Levy's heart slowed down a little. She didn't know if she wanted to be glad that he didn't remember her or pissed. How could he forget what he done! He ruined her life and he didn't even remember her? Was her life that unimportant? She held tightly to her wrist where multiple scars rested. Deciding to go along with his memory lapse for now, she forced a smile and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry. I must have confused you with someone else." Levy squeaked as he not-so-gently helped her to her feet.

"Gihi, its fine, shrimp!" Gajeel patted the top of her head. She puffed out her cheeks again and glared at him.

"My name is Levy, you iron faced idiot!" She snapped, forgetting her fear. He just laughed again. If that's what you can call that noise.

A sudden screech filled their ears. Gajeel quickly covered his with a pained look on his face. She just laughed and pulled out her phone and looked at the caller I.D. Holding up one finger, Levy walked a few steps away from the giant man still covering his sensitive ears. Gajeel followed her as she answered.

"Yes, Jet? Of course, I made it!" … "Wait! Do you have someone here spying on me?!" … "Jet! How could you!?" … "I can take care of myself!" … "What guy? The guy who is my festival partner? He is no one!" … "Of course I am telling you the truth! I have no reason to lie. Now I must go. I have things to do." … "Yes, I love you to. Bye-bye!"

Levy hung up and groaned. Jet knew she ran out of the dorm hall away from Gajeel. She couldn't tell him that Gajeel was the guy from the incident and that he didn't remember her. She would be pulled out of school immediately. She turned and saw Gajeel. A dark aura surrounding him.

"Gaj-"

"Let's go." He snapped and stormed away towards to girl's wing of the dorm. She practically ran to keep up with his long strides. He fumed silently at himself.

 _'_ _Of course she has a boyfriend, you idiot. She is too cute not to have one. WHAT AM I SAYING?! SHE AINT CUTE!'_ He growled at himself for his thoughts. _'What was all that about her running out about? Why was she so scared of me? It took her three years to get over what exactly?'_

"Gajeel? Where are we going? Do you think you could slow down? Maybe just a little? Please?" Levy begged. He groaned and stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder and smirked evilly. Levy suddenly found herself thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She kicked and yelled for him to put her down. He ignored her and continued at a slower pace.

They stopped in front of a door with the numbers 927 on the door. Gajeel kicked open the door then sat Levy on her feet. She looked around and gasped. Instead of it being a simple room, it actually looked like a small apartment. It held two rooms, a common living area, and a bathroom. The doors leading to the rooms each had a dry erase board on the door. On the door to the left, the name Lucy was written in an elegant script. On the door to the right, the name Levy was written in the same script.

"Welcome to your new home, shrimp."

 ** _Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: this chapter is slightly longer than the last three. hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; just this plot**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Levy opened the door to her dorm, carrying a box of books. Gajeel was behind her with a bigger box of books. The whole time they were moving her things in her dorm, he grumbled to himself. She just smiled and piled more boxes in his arms. She opened her room door and sat her last box down on the bed. A loud crash made her turn her head around in horror. Gajeel threw her boxes down on the floor and stretched.

"Hey! Careful! Those are old and fragile!"

"They are just books, shrimp. Why do you have so many damn books anyway? I swear all of the stuff I carried up here is just books."

"Books are an important part of everyday life! And you did not carry just books. You carried in my suitcases!"

"Shrimp, you call those suitcases? They are basically two overnight bags!"

Levy puffed out her cheeks and turned her back to the giant man standing in her doorway. Her heart was thumping loudly. She was alone with him. Fear ate at her mind slowly. Of course he didn't seem to want to hurt her but he did before. She had mentally blocked that night from her mind but could not get his eyes out of her mind. Those cold red eyes haunted her every night for the past three years.

Gajeel watched as she turned around with her puffed cheeks. She began the pull picture frames and other personal items from the box she sat on the bed. He could tell that she was nervous from the way her hands tightened on a large black dragon plushy that she pulled from the box. She drew in a shaky breath and hugged the dragon to her and buried her face in it. Her body began to visibly shake with fear. He was confused as to why she was so tense and scared. What was going on in her head? Gajeel took a few steps to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and yelped. Gajeel drew his hand back quickly.

"Oi, shrimp, maybe we should go get some fresh air. I don't like being cooped up too long. Ya can unpack this junk later." Gajeel said nonchalantly. Levy blinked before nodding vigorously. She slipped on her Fairy Tail name tag before heading out the door.

"That's the library? Oh my! I heard that Magnolia University had the largest library around but this is just… oh wow! It is huge! I want to look around!" Levy called excitedly while she stared at the three story building that was the campus library. She just couldn't wait to get in there and look at all the books. Without thinking twice, she took off at a run after asking Gajeel to look around.

It took her several minutes to realize she wasn't going anywhere. She stopped running and looked behind her. Gajeel had grabbed the back of her dress and held her in place. A smirk rested on his smug face. He raised his "stud-brow" when she glared up at him. He released her and laughed his strange laugh.

"Where ya think you're going, short stuff?"

"To the library! I need to look around!"

Gajeel patted her head, laughing. "Gihi! Shrimp, the library is closed until after freshman orientation."

"Wha-! But I can't wait two weeks! That's not fair!"

Gajeel just laughed and led her to the main square. Different booths were set up for the many different activities. There were booths that were for eating, clubs, and sports. There were fundraiser booths and even booths to sign up for later competitions between the dorms. Gajeel led Levy to the Fairy Tail food booth. They stopped in front of the booth and the smells of delicious foods filled their noses. A woman with long white hair stood behind the booth. She wore a pink dress and had her bangs pulled up in a ponytail. She smiled brightly at the pair.

"Hello, Gajeel! Is this your partner? Lisanna told me she was a pretty bluenette! My name is Mirajane but you can just call me Mira!"

"Hi, Mira! My name is Levy! This food sure smells good!"

"Well thank you. I'm a culinary major. What is your major?"

"I'm taking writing and editorial classes along with history and science so I don't have a set major. I plan to become an editor for a book publishing company."

"Oi, Mira, I'm hungry. Whatcha got to eat?" Gajeel demanded. Mira laughed and handed him a plate of bite sized meats and homemade breads. He grinned and began to eat it. Mira rolled her eyes.

"Pigs. All of them!" Mira and Levy laughed. "So, Gajeel probably hasn't told you much. He and I are juniors here. Fairy Tail dorm mates are so close that we are basically family." She smiled before leaning closer to Levy and whispered, "Gajeel use to be in the Phantom Lord Dorm but they started a party war with us, kidnapping two students and locked them in their dorm for hours. The war ended with Phantom Lord burning down. The dean made everyone either transfer dorms or schools."

"Come on, shrimp. We don't have time to waste gossiping with the she-demon." Gajeel dragged her away from the booth as she waved to Mira.

Gajeel led her to booth after booth, both of them signing up for various things. Levy joined a creative writing club while Gajeel joined the weight club. She signed up for a book club and Gajeel joined a fight club. Levy shocked Gajeel when she joined a karate class with him. He also signed up for the upcoming dorm hall competition. Fairy Tail would be fighting against Sabertooth this year. Every male name in Fairy Tail was already written down. Levy added her name as Gajeel went to walk off. He smirked at her spirit.

Levy turned to follow him when she crashed into a hard wall. Falling to her butt, she gasped. She looked up and saw a blonde guy with half a shirt on with a vest. He had a small scar over his right eye. He grinned down at her and held out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. He grabbed her name tag and looked at him. He smirked.

"A fairy, huh? Can't say I'm surprised. You are small like a fairy so it seems fitting. Sure would have liked to have you in our dorm. I'm Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth!"

"Levy Mcgarden."

"Sting! What do you think you are doing?" Gajeel demanded as he came back over to them.

"Speaking to the little fairy here. Let me guess, you are her fairy partner? Rouge and I ran into Natsu and his blonde fairy."

"Where is Rouge? Shouldn't he be here signing up for clubs and activities?" Gajeel demanded.

"We signed up for everything we wanted earlier. He is back in the dorm unpacking. Missing your brother already?"

"Hell no. Just making sure he ain't getting into trouble."

"Whatever." Sting turned back to Levy, grinning again. "You look very familiar. Do I know you?"

"Uh… not that I am aware of." Levy muttered.

"Hmm. Well anyway! I hope to see you at the party tomorrow night! Save me a dance, little fairy!" Sting waved as he walked away. She heard Gajeel growl.

"Shrimp, that guy is bad news. Stay away from him. I won't go into details but last year he made a girl drop out of school. There was no proof it was him but we all know."

"Oh. Okay, Gajeel. Do I have to go to this party?"

"Gihi! Yep! I'm your escort too!"

Levy groaned as they walked back to her dorm room. She had to unpack and get ready for tomorrow's activities which included the parades. The walk was silent and slow. She wanted to stay and explore the campus more but she had a lot to get done tonight. She was really disappointed about the library and nervous about the party. She was not good around guys and had nothing to wear! Her fear snuck up on her again. Before she realized it, they made it to her dorm and Gajeel had to leave saying he would be back at nine in the morning.

She walked in the room and sighed with relief. She headed straight for the bathroom, deciding she wanted a shower. Opening the door, she walked in and collided with someone else. They both screamed before realizing they were in the hall earlier. _'This must be Lucy, my roommate.'_

"I'm sorry! I didn't expect my roommate to be back so soon! I'm Lucy!"

"No, it's my fault! I should have knocked! I'm Levy!"

"Nice to meet you Levy!"

"Nice to meet you, too. I'll let you finish. I will be in my room, Lu-chan!"

 ** _Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am so happy! this fanfic already has 4 followers and 3 favorites! that is so cool since this is my first ever fanfic!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"I mean he is such an idiot! All he did was demand others fight with him, eat like a pig, and sign up for anything and everything with the word fight in it! He was supposed to be showing me around but it was more like me babysitting a toddler!" Lucy complained as her and Levy sat in their living area that night talking about their days and how they like the school so far. Levy laughed. She enjoyed having another female around. It was refreshing after living her life surrounded by her dad and two brothers.

"He sounds like more fun than my partner! All he did was tease me about my height and didn't let me have any fun. We signed up for our clubs then he made me come back here." Levy pouted but was silently thankful that he just took her back to her room and left.

"What clubs did you sign up for?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"A book club, a creative writing club, an ancient language club, oh and a karate class! What about you?"

"A book club, a creative writing club, a star gazing club, some club called Zodiac Spirits, and signed up for the Dorm Hall Competitions."

Levy smiled and pulled her legs up to her. She had been ignoring the calls from her family, just texting them all a simple 'call you later! Busy with everything! Love you!' They were worried of course. She rubbed her arms through her sweater, subconsciously. Lucy touched her shoulder gently jolting her back to reality.

"Levy? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, of course! Just thinking about someone."

"Oh? A boyfriend, maybe? Or a potential boyfriend?"

"No. No one like that." Levy grinned and stood up. "Gajeel said he will be here earlier to get me so I'm going to crash! Night, Lu-chan!"

"Night, Levy!"

"Gajeel, will you just stop! Let me finish my coffee then we can go do whatever you want!" Levy snapped as she sat at the coffee shop and slowly drinks her hot coffee. Gajeel had showed up an hour earlier than he told her he would be there and demanded they leave immediately so they could get good seats for the parade.

He groaned. "But, shrimp! We are going to be late!"

"Ugh, you are just like Keitaro." Levy mumbled.

"Who is Keitaro?" Gajeel asked as he stared down at her. He watched as she visibly tensed and looked down in her cup.

"Nobody for you to worry about. Come on, let's go!"

Gajeel and Levy headed for the parade grounds in silence. Once there, they found a place close to the front. They made it just in time for the first float. The people on the floats began throwing candy and beads and plushies at the crowd. Everyone laughed and ran to catch the falling prizes. Gajeel caught a stuffed black cat with a white mouth and white wings. He looked around before putting it in his bag. Levy watched and hid her smile as she caught more candy and beads.

"Oi, Metal Head! Look what I caught!" A boy with pink colored hair screamed as he came running up to them. Behind him, he was dragging the busty blonde. Levy smiled at them.

"I don't care what you got, flame breath!"

Natsu held up a stuffed blue cat with white wings and a green back pack. Levy laughed at his happy expression. He really was like a toddler like Lucy claimed. Lucy stood beside Levy showing her what she had caught. It was a white dog creature with a carrot nose. She had taken to calling it Plue for unknown reason but Levy thought it was cute.

"Yo, shrimp. This idiot is my cousin." Gajeel said like he was unimportant at the moment.

"I am not an idiot, bolts for brains!"

"What did you just call me?!"

Levy and Lucy sweat dropped as the boys began to fight. After the parade was over the girls ditched both Natsu and Gajeel to go get ready for the party. Levy was currently standing in her room, examining her closet. She seriously had nothing suitable for a party. She didn't even want to go to this dumb party but Gajeel threatened to come up here and drag her to the party if she refused to go. And that idea just unsettled her.

Finally deciding on a pair of white shorts that fell almost to her knees with a red belt and a yellow spandex top that covered strictly what small cleavage she did have. She slipped on a sleeveless blue jean vest that showed half her stomach and tied it under her breasts. After putting on her orange bandana and placing a quick kiss to the dragon that sat on her bed, she deemed herself ready and walked out her room. Lucy was sitting on the couch.

She sat beside Lucy on the couch. Lucy was painting her nails a hot pink to match her dress. With a grin, Lucy nudged Levy. "You excited? I love parties."

"I-I don't want to go. I would rather stay here and read my book." Levy muttered sadly.

"Why don't you want to go? It will be a lot of fun."

"Gajeel scares me," she whispered softly.

"What do you mean? Is it because he's so big and has so many piercings?"

"No, Lu-chan. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Well three years ago -almost four now- I was studying until really late at the library. I hadn't realized it was so late until I got a call from my dad, asking where I was. He offered to come pick me up but I told him I would be fine and would be home shortly. It was already dark outside. I took my time because I knew the way home perfectly. I was passing by this old abandoned house and stopped to admire it like every day. That was when I was grabbed. They pulled me into the house and pushed me into the wall. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything. All I heard was laughter. It was sick. Dad made me carry around a pocket knife in case of an emergency. I don't know what made me think of it but I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. I slashed out at the guy beside me and heard him yell."

"After that, he forced me to the ground and held me there. There was another guy who started tearing at my clothes. I screamed and cried but they wouldn't stop. I could feel the injured guy's blood drip on my face and soak my hair. I can't remember their voices or faces just the other guy's eyes. They were all I could see and I had to stare into them until I passed out. I don't know if they took turns or not but when I woke up, I was naked and alone. The light was shining through the windows. I grabbed my phone, seeing I had close to a hundred missed calls. I quickly called my dad and told him what happened. I was found by him and police officers. I dropped out of school and my father homeschooled me after that."

"Mavis! Are you okay!?" Lucy asked. A look of horror on her face.

"I'm fine now. I came close to killing myself after that but a ray of light shined through my darkness and saved me. You see, I know that it was Gajeel because no matter how hard I try, I cannot get his eyes out of my head. I will never forget them. He doesn't even remember me. He ruined my life, but doesn't even remember."

"How could he? Oh my. He didn't seem like the type to do something like that!"

"Well he did." She muttered. _'And I have proof.'_

 ** _Read and review please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: so happy that my story is liked! I cant believe it! well here is chapter 6!**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Levy sat by the water fountain in the campus main square. Music blared from the speakers set up all over campus. She managed to sneak away from Gajeel about an hour ago and had to take a break from all the dancing. She had a nagging suspicion that the punch was spiked from the way her head was buzzing after only four glasses. Half an hour ago, Natsu started a fight with a guy he called "Ice Princess" which resulted in half the guys fighting. The guy, Sting, found her and asked for a dance. She accepted but after only a few minutes and a chill going down her spine from his touch, she ended the dance. She propped her chin up on her hand and sighed.

She was tired and was ready to head back to the dorm. All she wanted was to cuddle up to her stuffed dragon in her bed. No matter how bad her past was, she would never change it. Her past made her into the person she was today. It was a part of her rather she liked it or not. Her therapist said that she needed to forgive the man who raped her before she could truly move on but one look in Gajeel's eyes and she was back at that house; scared and hurting. How could she just forgive him now that she knows who he is? Not knowing made it easy to forgive him.

Laughter filled her ears as she slipped back into reality. Everyone was having a great time. She began to wonder if this was the best path for her after all. She knew she needed to get a college degree to better herself and her future but at what cost? Surely her sanity and her heart were not worth it. She could easily have taken online courses so she could stay home with _him_. All she wanted to do was cry. Nothing was worth the loneliness and guilt she felt at the moment.

 _'_ _How could I just leave? I have a responsibility to my-'_ her thoughts were cut off by a gruff voice.

"Oi, shrimp, there ya are!" Gajeel sat beside her and downed the rest of his beer. "I have been looking for ya!"

"Well, as you can see, I am fine. I can take care of myself. I may not be big but I can fight. I made myself learn. No one will hurt me again."

"What do you mean again?" Gajeel asked curiously. He didn't see how anyone could hurt her. She seemed so sweet and innocent. Someone he definitely didn't deserve.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now. That was a long time ago."

 _'_ _So someone did hurt her. But who and how?'_ Gajeel wanted to ask but could see how uncomfortable she was so he didn't push his luck with her tonight. He vowed he would find out one day and make that person pay. However, he had no clue that she believed he was the one who done it.

"Alright, shrimp."

"The name is Levy." She muttered, slightly aggravated. Couldn't he see that she wanted to be left alone? She didn't want to have to deal with him anymore tonight.

"So, what is the plan for tomorrow?" Gajeel asked suddenly.

"Well, I plan to go shopping. I have a few things that I need to pick up before school starts officially."

"Ya serious? I hate shopping." Gajeel groaned as he grabbed another beer from a passing waitress.

"No one said you had to go. I am more than capable to go shopping by myself."

"Actually, I do have to go, shrimp. Master said that we had to escort our partners everywhere this week. I can't let ya go by yourself even if I wanted. Dorm Master would skin me alive!"

"What? But I-I don't want you to come with me!"

"Sorry, shrimp. Master's rules." Gajeel just shrugged. Honestly, he didn't have to accompany her if she went off campus. He was only supposed to be her campus guide but she didn't need to know that little detail.

Levy growled and put her head in her hands. "Look, if you will be coming with me, then you need to know that I will be going to a kid's store."

"Gihi! Is that where you get your clothes? Should have figured that. You are basically a kid!"

Levy slapped Gajeel with her purse in the face. "You jerk! Not for me! It's for my cousin whose birthday is coming up. His birthday is August nineteenth."

"Damn it, shrimp! That hurt! I was just joking." Gajeel complained.

"You deserved it! And my name is Levy, Iron Face."

"Gihi! You're feisty, short stack!" Levy growled, causing him to laugh harder.

"Go away, Gajeel."

"Naw. I'm good right here."

Gajeel watched her glare at him before looking back at the dancing couples. He looked around and saw his brother, Rouge and his friend Sting talking to a group of girls. Sting's eyes kept wondering over to the shrimp and smiling. He rolled his eyes at the womanizer and glanced back at the girl beside him. She was seriously tiny. Even in the dim lighting, he could see the scars that ran up her arms. They all looked old so he knew she wasn't harming herself now but they still made him wonder. What happened to make her do that? Who was the cause of her pain?

"My brother and his friend Sting said they ran into you earlier but after dancing with Sting for a few minutes, ya bailed." Gajeel mentioned randomly, after a few minutes.

"I needed a break and I only ran into Sting not your brother. I bailed because I remember you said he was bad news." Levy just shrugged.

"Smart, shrimp! Gihi!" Gajeel laughed as he ruffled her hair. She growled at him.

"For the last time, my name is Levy! L-E-V-Y. It is not shrimp!" She snapped. It was already past midnight and she left her phone in her room. She was feeling irritable and was tired. Now Gajeel was going to get the brunt of her anger.

"Geez, what's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'm going back to my dorm." Levy stood up and headed for the Fairy Tail dorm. Her tears fell easily as she hugged herself.

As she reached for the door to the dorm hall building, a hand wrapped around her wrist. She froze and was transported back to that night. Rough hands on her arms. Fear shooting through her. Her throat closing up.

 _"_ _You're coming with us."_ A soft voice echoed through her mind. She had never been so scared in her life. _"If you're good, you'll get a prize."_

Levy's knees buckled and she fell to them. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. His voice was so cold and sent a new wave of fear course through her. His words echoed in her ears. For the first time in three years, she could remember his voice. Nothing else. Tears poured down from her face. A scream escaped her lungs as she bent over and grabbed her hair in her hands. The voice wouldn't go away. She sobbed as she pulled at her hair. She was frozen in her own personal nightmare. The same sick laughter, the pain, the fear, and those eyes. It all played over and over again. There was no escape for her. All she could see was red, cold eyes surrounded by darkness.

 ** _Read and review!_**

 ** _oh and I am thinking about writing a few background chapters on some of the characters but that's only if you guys would like that! so let me know!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I want to thank the ones who have followed and favorited this story. It means so much to me to know that my work is liked and enjoyed. this chapter is longer that the rest. Sorry if the characters get a little OOC! I'm trying to keep them in character as best as possible! well here's chapter 7! ENJOY!_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Gajeel stared wide eyed at the girl on her knees screaming and crying. When she started to pull her hair, he sat in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even realize he was there. He pulled her into his lap and held her there as she cried. Running his hand soothingly up and down her spine, he tried pulling her back into reality. He didn't know what was happening in her mind but he wanted to help her through it.

"Hush, Levy. Everything is okay. No one will hurt ya."

Levy seemed to register the softly spoken words. She took her hands away from her hair and slowly calmed down. Her face was buried into a large chest. The scent that filled her nose was intoxicating to her. She breathed it in to soothe her raging nerves. Finally, she looked up at the man that was now holding her in a gentle embrace. Her heart stopped as she realized who it was.

"G-Gajeel!" She squeaked as she tried to get off his lap. He just held onto her tighter. "You can let me go now."

"Naw. I just watched ya go through a break down just because I grabbed your wrist. I'm going to take you up to your room, and then you are going to tell me why you are scared of me."

Gajeel stood up with Levy sitting bridal style in his arms. He took his time carrying her up the stairs and to her room. He needed to know what made her this way. She completely broke down when he touched her. She was definitely scared of something and he intended to find out what.

They made it to her room and he took her straight to her room. He shut the door and sat her on the bed. Deciding it would be best if he didn't sit on her bed from the way she tensed up, he sat against the wall and stared at her. She grabbed the dragon and held it to her chest. She still hadn't looked at him or tried to say anything but that was okay. He had all night and would stay here until she talked. He didn't mind waiting as long as she opened up.

"Look, Levy. I know that ya barely know me and all but ya have to tell me what is going on. You have freaked out three times now because of me. Once on stage in front of every damn body, another time when I was helping you bring your stuff up, and just now when I touched you. Why are you scared of me?"

She buried her face into the toy and muttered under her breath. He froze as his sensitive ears picked up what she said. There was no way she could have said what he thought she did. That was impossible! How could she think that? What gave her the right to even say something so revolting? He was many things but that was not one of them. Gajeel stood to his feet and crossed his arms.

" _What_ did you just say?" Gajeel demanded, hoping he hadn't heard her right.

"You raped me!" Her words lingered in the air between them. He had heard her right. His stare sent chills down her spine. She refused to look away from his glare.

" _What!?_ " Gajeel finally yelled. She flinched. "Why in the hell would you think that!?"

"You may not remember but I do! No matter how hard I try, I cannot forget! You ruined my life!"

"I have _never_ seen you before yesterday! And even if I had, there is no way I would _rape_ you!"

"I know it was you! The only thing I remember is your eyes!"

Gajeel growled then sighed. "Tell me what happened, Levy."

Levy looked up at him curiously. She gulped and retold the story for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She told him everything she had told Lucy just a few hours before. It made her so mad that he didn't remember. How could he claim he didn't do it? She knows it was him. He can deny it the rest of his life but it will never change the fact.

"The eyes were all I could remember until tonight when you grabbed me. The person who grabbed me said 'You are coming with us. If you're good, you'll get a prize.' So, you see, I know it was you because I will never forget your eyes. That would be impossible. I no longer care. You know, it's funny. This whole time, I have lived in fear of you and every male. I told myself that I forgave you after I – well a while ago. However, I didn't realize until today that I never forgave you. I do now, though. And I thank you."

"First, that person was not me. I'm sorry that I have the same eyes as that person, but I did not do that! I am not a rapist! Second you said that you cut one of them. You had to have caught them in the face for the blood to soak your hair. Do I have a scar or speak to anyone with a facial scar?"

Levy opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She felt stupid. Could she really have made a mistake? Just because he had the same red eyes as her attacker didn't make him the one, does it? Her face started to burn with embarrassment. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. She thought for sure he was the one. There couldn't be two guys with those red eyes. Gajeel headed for the door with a glare on his face.

"Oh, Gajeel! I am so sorry! I just thought… oh Mavis! I can't believe this. It's just your eyes look just like his!"

"Look, shrimp, I will find the ones who done that to ya. You need to stay by my side though; it was hard looking for someone so small. Stick with me and I'll make ya big."

Gajeel stormed down the stairs and back to the still raging party. He was wrong. He had to be wrong. The pain on her face was too easy to see. No wonder she freaked out when he touched her. The only thing he could do for her was find the real culprits. She needed closure before she could move on.

On the other side of the door, Levy changed into a large yellow sweater and a pair of black leggings. She climbed into bed sadly. Levy curled up in the fetal position and cried to herself. She felt horrible. How could she show her face to him tomorrow? She was completely mortified for just blurting it out like that with no thought. What had she been thinking? Before falling asleep, she decided to leave early to do her shopping so she could avoid Gajeel.

...

Levy sat up in bed, breathing harshly. She looked around frantically before realizing she was in her dorm. Sighing, she looked at the clock and groaned. It was way too early. No store would be open at five in the morning. She would have to just walk around until something was opened. _'Lucky and Love is open! Coffee here I come!'_

With a renewed sense of purpose, she grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower. She turned on the hot water for her bath and smiled to herself. While waiting for the tub to fill up, Levy brushed her teeth and combed through the rats nest that was her hair. She would have to brush it again once she was done bathing of course but brushing it before made it easier to wash in the mornings. Finally, she stripped down and sat in the tub of steaming hot water. Her body instantly relaxed as the water erased the tension from the last few days.

After her shower, Levy dressed in a green spaghetti strap dress that stopped halfway down her thigh. It hugged her upper body tightly, showing off her curves. It flowed freely at her hips. She slipped on a pair of black flats then blow dried her hair. After her hair was dried and decently tamed, she tied a green bandana in her hair to keep her hair out of her eyes. Two strands of her wavy hair curled down on each side of her face. She smiled at her reflection and went back to her room. She wrote a quick note to Lucy so she didn't worry and placed it on the refrigerator.

Grabbing her phone and purse, Levy headed out the door. She walked off the campus and headed for the town of Magnolia. It wasn't a long walk to the café that she loved. It was one of the few stores that opened before seven. She went inside and ordered a large coffee and some blueberry pancakes. The place wasn't packed like it would be in an hour or two so she had time to read a few chapters while she ate before going shopping. After picking a seat near the window, she reached in her purse and pulled out her book.

Shortly after opening her book, her order was delivered. She picked up her fork and ate while she read. Before long she was done with her food and on her third cup of coffee. She looked at her phone and smiled. It was nearly eight. Levy turned to put her book back in her purse when she felt someone touching her arm. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a little girl. She had dark green hair and was dressed like a cowgirl with a cowgirl hat on her head. She was wearing a pink shirt with a white vest and a brown skirt with a toy gun in a holster on her hip. Her smile was bright as she held up a book.

"Look, lady! I have a book too!" the little girl said happily. She put the book on the table and climbed in the booth with Levy. Standing on her knees, she stared at Levy. "You go to Fairy Tail!"

"Yes, I do. How did you know?" Levy asked sweetly. She smiled at the young girl and waited for an answer.

"My mommy and daddy go to Fairy Tail, too! I saw you there the other day! You ran away though. Why did you run away?"

Levy was saved when a green haired woman ran up to them and grabbed ahold of the girl. "Asuka, what did I tell you about running off like that?"

"Aw but Mommy she had a book so I wanted to show her mine!"

"I'm sorry if she bothered you. She just gets excited." The woman said as she picked up her daughter.

"Oh, she didn't bother me at all."

"You look familiar. Oh! You're Levy! I'm in Fairy Tail, too. I'm Bisca Connell and this is Asuka. My husband, Alzack, is over there. We are seniors at Mag U."

"When I get older, I'm going to be a Fairy Tail Wizard like Mommy and Daddy!" Asuka claimed with excitement.

"Fairy Tail Wizard?"

"Oh, Gajeel must have been lacking in his job as guide. Well, all the dorms have a mascot. It's supposed to match the name but we can't get a fairy costume that has a tail so we became the Fairy Tail Wizards!"

"Oh. That is so cool. I have a question, Bisca. If you and Alzack both attend Mag U then who watched Asuka?"

"Mag U has a day care for the student parents. Plus Alzack and I don't have the same schedule so there are times when I can pick her up and do something her while he is in class and vice versa."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's why we chose this college mainly. I was nine months pregnant when we graduated high school. Neither of us wanted to give up our scholarships so we looked for a college with a daycare. We don't regret our choice one bit."

They talked for a few more minutes before Levy decided she needed to go so she could get her shopping done. She went to the school supplies and bought some more pens and a new flash drive because her old flash drive was completely full. After buying some necessary school supplies, she headed over to the kids department. She smiled and headed straight for the books. He loved dragons so she grabbed a dragon book before heading to the toys.

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: this is a short chapter but I wrote it to give a little background info for some of the characters. hope you enjoy it! feel free to review with criticism!_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Gajeel banged on the door at nine the morning after the party. He was still aggravated about last night but he had told her he would go shopping with her today and he would not go back on his word. When the door opened, it was not who he was expecting. Standing in the open doorway, was the blonde that salamander got stuck with. She was rubbing her eyes while glaring at him. She was dressed in an oversized pink shirt with a smiling bunny on the front of it.

"What do you want? Do you have manners? It is rude to bang on someone's door this early." The blonde snapped.

"Gihi, calm down, bunnygirl. I'm here to pick up the shrimp."

"Bunnygirl? Shrimp? Don't call me bunnygirl! And we have no shrimp here, now go away!" She tried to slam the door but he stopped it.

"Levy. I'm here for Levy."

"Let me go get her. Stay here."

Gajeel stood outside the door, growing more aggravated by the minute. What was taking so long? This was dumb. She probably didn't want to see him after telling him what she thought. She probably didn't even believe him. He shouldn't have come over. He felt so stupid.

"Uh, Gajeel, Levy isn't here. She left a note saying that if you came by to tell you she is really sorry again and that she went to town on her own. It says that she will be back after lunch and that she will find you so you can tell her the rules and everything she needs to know." Lucy stood in the doorway with a piece of paper in her hand. He took it from her and read it himself.

 _'_ _Lu-chan_ _,_

 _Gajeel should be coming by this morning. If you see him, please inform him that I left for town on my own. I woke up early and just couldn't stay and wait. Also, I know that he dislikes to shop so I am saving him. Please tell him that I am so sorry for last night. I should be back a little after lunch. Tell Gajeel that I will find him and he can finish going over the dorm rule and things. Thanks, Lu-chan!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Levy M._ _'_

Of course she didn't want anything to do with him. No one ever did. He stuck the note in his pocket and walked out the building. She said she was going school supply shopping and birthday shopping for her cousin. There was only one kid store in Magnolia. He headed for town, lost in his own little world.

He was seven and Rouge was five when their father just disappeared. He left no note or any trace of his existence. Their mother had died when he was five and Rouge was three when she and her lover crashed her car into another car. Their dad, Metalicana, was angry but it had made him closer to the boys. Metalicana was always working, trying to support them so the responsibility fell to Gajeel. He tried his best but he was only five. He didn't know what he was really doing.

Then one day a cop came to the school and picked up Gajeel and Rouge. At the station, they found out that their father abandoned them. However, they weren't the only ones who had lost parents that day. There were others who were bought to the police station. Natsu Dragneel (seven years old), Sting Eucliffe (five years old), Wendy Marvell (who was two years old), Laxus Dreyar (who was eleven), and another boy who called himself Erik (he was nine). Natsu's and Wendy's parents had been dating. Igneel -Natsu's father- was Metalicana's brother which made Gajeel, Rouge, and Natsu cousins. Grandeeney -Wendy's mother-had been dating Igneel for a year. They were about to get married until they all disappeared so the boy considered her family.

Sting was alone so he reached out to Rouge and they instantly became friends. It was obvious that Sting was the leader of their friendship. Laxus still had blood family to go stay with so he wasn't there as long as the rest of them. Natsu and Wendy were sent to live with the same foster family. Gajeel refused to be separated from his little brother so they were put in a boy's home with Sting. Gajeel tried to keep his brother away from Sting at first but before long, Gajeel's anger over his father's abandonment began to cloud his mind.

By the time that Gajeel was fifteen, he was on drugs and hanging out with some guys from a street gang. He joined the gang when he was sixteen. He became addicted to the drugs and the alcohol and the women. Gajeel didn't care about anything. He only wanted the pain of not being wanted to go away. His mother had left him, then his father left him, and to top that off, no one would adopt Rouge because the social worker called them a "package deal". Rouge began to follow Sting's every word.

When Gajeel was eighteen and Rouge sixteen, Rouge and Sting came home one morning after being gone all night high and drunk. Sting was bleeding badly but was laughing. He demanded to know what had happened and where they had been. Rouge told him that it wasn't his business since he had no interest in his life at other times. That was when Gajeel realized he was failing his parents. He quit the gang, got clean, graduated, and then got a place for him and Rouge. Rouge got clean as well. They never got that close but at least they were both healthy and on the right path now.

 _'_ _Rouge, it better not have been you.'_ Gajeel thought as he went inside the coffee shop to get Levy a coffee.

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter!_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Levy picked up another card and began to read it. She has read nearly every card and still couldn't find the right one. Of course he wouldn't really care for the card right now but it would get put up for him to read when he was older. As she read the card in her hand, she grinned. Finally she found a good enough card. She just couldn't wait to give him his presents. Levy knew that he would love the things she was getting him. It was mostly dragon stuff. She turned around and nearly bumped into a large man.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She cried as she bowed. Her face heating up quickly.

"Oi, shrimp, it's no big deal. I was here looking for ya." Levy froze when she recognized the voice, then she grinned slightly embarrassed. She looked up at him and put her hand on her hip, forgetting she held the card with the other.

"What are you doing here? I told you I would be back after lunch."

"Tch. Well I told ya I was going to come with ya. I can't go breaking my word. Who would wanna trust me after that?" Gajeel put his hand on the back of his head and scratched. Levy laughed at the slight blush on his cheeks. His long spiked hair was longer than her own hair buy a good length. Her hair stopped at her shoulders while his flowed down his back.

"Well since you are here, you can be my audience. I'm going to check out then I have to buy some more clothes because like you pointed out the other day, I don't have much."

Gajeel groaned. Shopping was bad enough but now he had to sit and wait for her to shop for clothes? And he had to be the one who judged her outfits? Gajeel could already feel a headache coming on. He looked up wide eyed as he just remembered something. He held out a coffee cup to her and smirked. "Here. I saw how much you liked this crap so I figured I would bring you some, shrimp."

It was Levy's turn to blush. She took the cup from him, gratefully. Their fingers accidently touched and instead of the normal, paralyzing fear; heart stopping excitement shot through her. His cheeks were tinted with the same pink as hers. She looked up at him and locked eyes with him. Normally, she would be afraid but she couldn't be scared of him. For some reason, he calmed her. Never had anyone been able to calm her down when she went into a flash back memory like last night. However, Gajeel had. Gajeel's eyes were just like his but they aren't cold and lifeless like his were. His eyes were softer and held a hint of pain. Levy's heart pounded but this time not out of fear.

Gajeel cleared his throat and looked away. Biting her lip, Levy pushed the buggy to the checkout lane. She smiled at the cashier and began to put her items on the counter. There were clothes, toys, and books. After paying for everything, Gajeel grabbed the bags and followed her to the woman's department store. He sat in front of the dressing room for what seemed like hours as she changed into every outfit she thought would "look super cute" on her. She asked for his opinion on every new change of clothes. If he didn't give the right kind of reaction, he was sent to put it back on the shelf. It was driving him mad but at the same time, he enjoyed spending this time with her; watching her smile.

Levy finally walked out of the changing room, dressed in her own clothes again and her arms full of the clothes she planned to buy. Gajeel groaned again as he realized he would be carrying all this junk back to her dorm room. By the time that she paid for the clothes, it was nearly noon. He suggested they grab lunch when her stomach growled loudly. She blushed furiously and nodded. Gajeel was grateful because he was starving.

"What do you want to eat?" Gajeel asked as he followed her with his hands full with her bags.

"W-well, there is a really good burger place that my dad took me and my brothers every weekend."

He shrugged. "Lead the way, shrimp."

Levy skipped in the direction of the restaurant with a smile on her face. She found herself wishing his hands weren't full with her bags so she could hold his hand. Her face flamed bright red and she mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? She didn't know him all that well.

"Tell me about your family." Levy said to distract herself.

"Tch, not much to tell. Parents are dead so it just me and Rouge."

"Oh, Gajeel, I am so sorry!"

"Oi, it don't matter none. We were young."

"I'm still sorry, Gajeel."

"Quit ya apologizing." He growled. "What about your family?"

She looked up at him in surprise then smiled. "My mom died when I was three due to cancer. I have two older brothers who are juniors at Fiore U. My father is the sweetest man I have ever met. Jet and Droy aren't his sons, you know. That didn't stop him from adopting them and loving them like his own kids. Every Saturday he would bring us here at lunch then took us for ice cream. Even though we are grown, he still continues the tradition. Never fails."

Gajeel thought for a minute then grinned broadly. Jet wasn't her boyfriend, he was her big brother. She was just smiling as she talked about her family. That was when the last sentence sunk in. Every Saturday. Never fails. His grin widened. He gladly followed her to their destination.

"So, shrimp?"

"Huh? Yes, Gajeel?"

"You said that he still comes up here on Saturday, right?"

"Uh huh! He says that he will always be up here at lunch on Saturdays so that we know where we can find him."

"Well, shrimp, today is Saturday so I guess I get to meet ya old man! Gihi!"

Levy's body tensed slightly. She had completely forgot that today was Saturday. There was nothing she could do now. They were standing in front of the restaurant doors as they spoke. She just knew that he was inside and there was no way Gajeel would just walk away now. She was frozen in her place. What was she going to do?

A hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up into Gajeel's eyes. "Shrimp, if you don't want me to meet him then we can go somewhere else."

She searched his eyes and saw no malice or accusations. She knew that if she chose to go somewhere else then he wouldn't argue. Fidgeting with her dress, she looked between Gajeel and the door. He stood waiting for her answer patiently. She took a deep breath and walked in the doors. Her eyes darted to her family's normal table and she spotted him. Her heart swelled with happiness. He was her family no matter what.

Gajeel waited for a response that never came. Instead, Levy just walked right into the store. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He knew he was hoping she wouldn't want to go someplace else just so he wouldn't meet her father. His grin was huge when he walked in the door. Watching Levy, he saw her face light up with pure happiness. Gajeel looked in the direction her gaze was and spotted a man with the same color blue hair as the shrimps. He was laughing and smiling at the person sitting in front of him. Gajeel's gaze looked across the table only to feel his heart stop.

Sitting on his knees in the chair, was a little boy with smooth black hair. It fell over one of his eyes. Gajeel couldn't see his eyes from the distance but he would put money on it that they were red. Just like his. The boy was stuffing another fry in his mouth when the blue haired man said something, causing the boy to puff of his cheeks. Gajeel couldn't move. The little boy must have sensed that he was being watched because he turned his head in their direction. His little eyes widened and he grinned a toothy grin.

"Mommy!"

 ** _Read and Review! enjoy!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: this chapter is mostly dialogue... sorry if it isn't interesting but I wrote what popped in my mind**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

"Mommy!"

Levy opened her arms as the little boy with black hair and red eyes ran to her. He threw himself in her arms and hugged her tightly. She picked him up in her arms and squeezed him. He giggled when she kissed his cheek lightly. This was her life. He was her everything. She didn't care how he came into the world because he was her baby boy.

"I missed Mommy!" He said sweetly as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you too, Keitaro. Are you being good for Grandpa?"

"Uh huh! Mommy? Who's that big scary man behind you?"

Levy sighed and turned to face Gajeel. His face was like stone. He portrayed no emotions at all. His eyes were glued on the boy in her arms. "That's Mommy's friend, honey. Go back to Grandpa. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!"

Keitaro took off running back to his table. Gajeel's eyes followed him before snapping back to Levy. His eyes narrowed. "I see why ya swore it was me. Is he really your kid?"

"Yes, Gajeel. He's my son. He will be three soon." She smiled lovingly at the child. Gajeel's heart warmed at the look on her face. She looked back him, a protective look on her face. "I could easily find out who done it, you know. He is my proof. But I refuse to put my baby through that. You can leave now if you want to. I'll have my dad take me back to the dorm after I eat lunch."

Gajeel thought about it for a moment, looking back at the boy at the table eating his fries. He grinned at the woman beside him and began to walk to the table that her father and son were sitting at. Levy smiled, happy that he didn't turn his back and walk out the door. Her heart began to nurse a small flame of hope for their budding relationship. She followed him and sat beside her father since Gajeel took the seat next to Keitaro. Her father smiled and hugged her.

"Hello, dear. I didn't know you would be coming in today!" Lance hugged his daughter. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend, little pixie?"

"Dad, I asked you not to call me that in public." Levy blushed and bent her head. Gajeel laughed and she scowled at him.

"But why? You are my little pixie!" Gajeel and Keitaro laughed as Lance squeezed his daughter to him.

"Okay! Okay! Ugh! Dad, this is Gajeel. He is in my dorm and was assigned to be my partner for this week. Gajeel, this is my dad, Lance."

"I'm Kei!" Keitaro shouted, not to be left out.

Lance laughed. "Yes, you are Kei. Why don't you tell Mr. Gajeel how old you are going to be on your birthday?"

He beamed, "Thwee!"

Gajeel smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair. Keitaro asked him many questions like why was his hair long. Levy and Gajeel ordered their food and ate; Gajeel refused to let Levy pay and ended up buying all four of their lunch. After they were done, Keitaro begged to go to the park and Levy agreed to go with him. They put Levy's bag in the trunk of Lance's car and all piled in. Keitaro stood in front of Gajeel and begged with puppy dog eyes until Gajeel grunted and came to play with him. Levy laughed, knowing that once her son wasn't around, Gajeel would begin to harass her with questions. She sighed and laid her head against her father's shoulder.

"Levy, have you noticed how much they look alike?" Lance asked in a low voice, trying not to upset his precious daughter. He saw it the moment that he spotted Levy in the restaurant.

"I noticed the very first moment I saw him. We were in front of everybody when I first saw him. I freaked out and ran away. He followed me. He isn't the one. I know he's not."

"Okay. If you say he isn't, then he isn't. Which means that he is a friend? Is he a boyfriend? My baby is growing up too fast!" he hugged her tight and cried.

Levy blushed bright red. "W-what? No! It isn't like that Dad!"

Lance laughed and patted Levy's back. She was such a sweet girl. She deserved a little happiness in her life other than Keitaro. He knew she claimed she didn't need anyone other than her family and her son, but he knew better. She needs love and if the way Gajeel smiled at her when she wasn't watching was any kind of sign, then she may have already found it. Would he be able to love Keitaro as his own if their relationship became more serious? Sure they were playing together now, but that is the easy part. How would he feel raising another man's child? Not many men could take on that responsibility.

"Do you know that your brothers were Kei's age when I married your mother? My family told me that I was biting off more than I could chew by taking in another man's children. I told them that I didn't care who their father was because I loved them and they were my children now. It takes a strong man to love a child that isn't his."

"I know, Dad. Don't worry though. Gajeel and I aren't like that. He wouldn't like me anyway. He is always calling me short or a kid. I don't need another man in my life. I have you, Jet, Droy, and my little Keitaro."

"Keitaro is going to ask about his dad one day, Levy. Your brothers asked even though they had me. You will have to tell him something. Of course he has your brothers and me, but sometimes that is not enough in a boy's life. Sometimes he will need a father."

"When the time comes that he does ask, then that is when I will tell him that his dad was a bad man who done bad things. I'll tell him that I do not know his father's name and that he hurt me. That is all he needs to know."

"You are a smart girl, Levy. You always have been. I am so proud of the woman you have become. Your mother would be proud, too."

She smiled sadly. She didn't remember her mother that much. All she had were pictures and stories. "Dad, I want to thank you for offering to take care of Kei while I'm at college."

"Why do I hear a 'but' at the end of that?"

"I found out that the school offers a daycare program for its students that are parents. I want to take Kei to live with me in the dorm. These last few nights have been torture for me. I have never been separated from him more than a few hours. In my heart, I feel that he should be with me. I shouldn't leave him to be raised by someone else."

"Oh, Levy! You really are mature! You let me know when to bring him to you and I will!" Tears welled up in his eyes. His baby girl wasn't a baby any longer. She had grown into a strong and beautiful young woman. He was so proud of her.

Levy opened her mouth to say something when a blood curling scream ripped through the air. Her blood ran cold. She stood up, running toward the sound. She found Gajeel sitting on the ground, holding a crying Keitaro in his arms. Keitaro had his face buried in Gajeel's chest. Her heart stopped at the look of pure terror on Gajeel's face. She didn't know which scared her more; her son's cries or the terrified look on Gajeel's face. She rushed to Gajeel's side and dropped to her knees, pulling Keitaro into her arms. She looked at Gajeel with a questioning look.

"We were playing hide and seek. I was counting while he hid. He must have climbed up the jungle gym because I finished counting and opened my eyes as another kid ran past him. He started to fall from the top. I thought my heart was going to stop when he screamed. Somehow I managed to catch him before he hit the ground." The color was slowly returning to his face. Keitaro sniffled and wiped his tear streaked face on Levy's shirt. She smiled at him, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Oh, thank you, Gajeel! Thank you so much!"

"Mommy, Gaj saved me!" Keitaro whimpered.

"I know, baby. He's a hero."

"Like Draco?" He asked innocently.

"Yep. Just like Draco, honey."

"Who is Draco?" Gajeel asked the pair.

"Tell the story, Mommy!" Levy smiled and nodded. She carried him to a large tree and leaned against it. Gajeel sat beside her. Keitaro crawled out of her lap and settled himself into Gajeel's. He just smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair.

"In the world of mystical beings, Draco is a man with the powers of a dragon. He was handsome and very strong. However, he had no family. He was all alone in the world. Until he met a very special fairy. He fell in love with the beautiful fairy named Remi easily. Remi was an only child who had only her mother but her mother was very sick and didn't have much time left to live. She went out to find an herb that may have the potential to heal here mother. That was when she met Draco…

 _"_ _Who are you?" She asked the dark man sitting beside a tree with his eyes closed._

 _He just grunted and continued to ignore her. She stomped her foot in frustration. She walked over to him and gently kicked his leg. He didn't even flinch. She groaned and pulled her leg back to kick a little harder when his hand wrapped around her ankle. She gasped at his cold touch. When she looked down, she noticed that his hand was covered in iron scales._

 _"_ _What are you kicking me for, silly girl? Do you have any sense? I could easily kill a little pixie like you."_

 _"_ _I am a fairy! You are not that smart are you?"_

 _"_ _Watch it, little_ fairy _." He growled and released her ankle._

 _She sat beside him. "I'm sorry for kicking you. My name is Remi. Are you one of the Dragon Slayers?"_

 _"_ _Yep. The last one still alive."_

 _"_ _Oh wow! That is amazing! I never met a Dragon Slayer before!"_

 _And so it went on like that for weeks. The two would meet every day and just talk. It was usually about his past life or her current life. Most of the time, she would pack a small lunch for them to share. After two months, she confessed to him that she loved him. He finally smiled at her that day and kissed her. They were both very happy._

 _He never thought that someone could love him. He believed he was a monster. His own family didn't want him. They had abandoned him. Everyone he ever cared for abandoned him. His mind told him that she would never leave his side. That was why he decided that he would go to town the next day and ask her to marry him._

 _As he got closer to town, he could hear screams and the warning sirens. His blood ran cold and he took off running. He had to find her. He had to protect her. He had just made it to town when he heard it. A screech filled the air and everyone froze. After a moment of silence, the city became frantic. Everybody ran for the underground camp. His lungs spurred him on in the direction of her house._

 _Draco was nearing when a great large dragon flew overhead. Its scales where the color of storm clouds. He started to run faster when he heard her screams. His eyes locked on her form. She was flying, trying to avoid the dragon at the same time that she was leading it away from her home and her mother. His heart squeezed in fear. He knew what he had to do._

 _"_ _Iron Dragons Roar!" Draco shouted as an iron attack was directed for the giant dragon. The attack hit the dragon in its back right leg. It roared in pain then turned his attention to Draco. Draco grinned and coated his body in iron scales. "How about you attack me?"_

 _The dragon roared and flapped his wings in his direction._

 _"_ _Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"_

 _Draco's arm turned into a large spearhead. A large number of steel spears fired at the dragon multiple times back to back. The dragon yelled in agony and tried to flee but was stopped._

 _"_ _Oh no you don't! You do not attack my woman and get away with it! Dragon slayer secret art; Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"_

 _The mighty dragon fell after that; defeated. The village thanked him and welcomed him with open arms. His little fairy had been injured but it was nothing serious. He never left her side. She demanded that he marry her before he went and got himself killed. He just laughed and agreed…_

"They were married two weeks later. She had two beautiful children and lived happily ever after." Levy finished.

"That was a cool story and all but there ain't any way that he could beat a dragon." Gajeel pointed out.

"Gajeel, he was born with magic that was created to defeat dragons. Plus, anything is possible when the one you love is in danger."

Gajeel looked down at the sleeping toddler in his arms and smiled. He was a really great kid. He had a wild imagination and was really smart for a two year old. Gajeel figured it was genetic and that he got it from his mother. When she was telling the story, her face had such an interesting look to it. It was easy to see that she loved the story and that she had the whole thing memorized. It was also easy to see that she passed on her love of books and that particular story on to her son

"Shrimp, I have questions."

 ** _Read and Review! enjoy!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

It was early Monday morning and Levy was already busy. She woke up early and went to the day care center to talk to the person in charge. The woman was named Milliana. She wore a cat ear head band and was smiling as she handed Levy an application. She explained that Levy had to fill the application just for security purposes. Milliana was excited to have another little one coming into her care.

Now she was headed to the dorm master's office to talk to him about having Kei moved into her dorm. She already ran it by Lucy who was excited about the idea. Levy knocked on the door to Master Makarov's office. She opened the door on his command. He was sitting cross legged on his desk with a mug of what she assumed was alcohol. He smiled welcomingly at her.

"Ah, Levy. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked, slurring slightly on his S's.

"Well, Master, I have a question. I ran into Bisca and Alzack Connell. They had their daughter with them. They said that there is a parent's program here and that you allow Asuka to stay in the Fairy Tail Dorm with them."

"Well yes. They are married and have a child. They have a two bedroom dorm. We don't turn away students because they are bettering themselves and their children."

"Master, I have a two year old son that I would like to have with me while I'm here. I have already Okayed it with my roommate and I have plenty of room in my room to put his toddler bed. Plus I have already sent in an application to the day care center. All I need now is your permission."

Master Makarov jumped from his desk and started to go through some papers in a drawer. She pulled out a piece of paper, signed his name, and stomped the Fairy Tail symbol on it before handing the paper to her. She just looked at it then looked back at the master confused. She read over it slowly and grinned brightly. She hugged the master, thanked him profusely, and then ran from the office. She was so happy. Her son was going to get to come stay and be with her every day. Nothing could make her happier.

Her father's words ran through her mind for the hundredth time since Saturday. She knew that Keitaro needed a father but who was going to want to date a woman with a kid? Not all men were like her father and loved another man's child. She wouldn't ask that of anyone. And there was no way in this world or the next that she would find his father on purpose and ask him to be a part of his life. She would have to die first.

The image of Gajeel holding Keitaro as he slept flashed in her mind. She smiled at the memory. They looked like a real family. It was so unreal how much Keitaro favored Gajeel. Their hair, their eyes, the way they grinned, even the way they laugh. At first Levy thought that Keitaro was just trying to mock Gajeel. That was until her dad pointed out the fact that Kei had had that laugh since he was smaller. She kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. The more she watched the two, the more it seemed like Kei was more Gajeel's son than her son. It kind of hurt her feelings.

Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked straight into someone's back. She fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. She looked up as a hand was stuck in her face. Accepting the assistants, she grabbed the hand and stood up. Sting was looking at her with an odd face; only he wasn't looking at her face. He was staring at the piece of paper in her hand. He took it from her and read it. His eyes went wide.

"Sorry about that, little fairy. Hope you're okay. What's this?" He asked, holding up her paper. She took it from him and stuffed it in her purse.

"It's a permission slip to bring my son to live here."

"Son? You have a kid?" He asked suddenly more interested. She nodded. "Do you have a picture of him? I bet he is just adorable."

She smiled at him and pulled out her phone. She loved to show his picture. Her phone lock screen was a picture of him grinning from ear to ear holding a large piece of paper that says 'I Love You, Mommy'. Her father sent it to her Saturday night after they made it home. He had spiked his hair out to look like Gajeel. She held her phone out to Sting for him to see. He grinned again and ran his hand through his hair.

"Cute kid. You and his dad must be proud."

"His father is not in the picture." Levy muttered.

"Oh? Why not? Did he knock you up and bail?"

"Um, kind of."

"Really? Why didn't you get an abortion?"

Levy stared at him in horror. "Because abortion is murder! No matter how you look at it!"

"What are two talking about?" Gajeel's voice asked from behind her. She was surprising grateful for his presence since she had been avoiding him since they made it back to the dorm.

"Gajeel! There you are! I was looking for you!" She lied and smiled brightly at him. He smirked.

"We were talking about her son."

"Keitaro? How is he, shrimp?"

"He's good. He's coming to live here! Look at what dad sent me!" She showed him the picture while she beamed. Gajeel gave a small smile.

"That's good. Maybe I could teach him a few things."

Levy laughed and held her hands behind her back. "I am very sure that he would love you. You are his new hero. I spoke to dad this morning and he said that it's been Gaj this and Gaj that!"

He grinned and ruffled her hair. "Of course! I'm awesome!"

"Uh, guys?" Sting said butting into their conversation.

"Hey, shrimp, why don't you go wait in the cafeteria for me? I need to talk to Sting."

"Sure! See you, Sting!" Levy walked away gratefully.

Gajeel turned and glared at Sting. "Stay away from her and her kid, Sting. I will make you pay if you talk to her again."

Sting held up his hands in surrender. "I haven't done anything to her. We were just talking, Gajeel."

Gajeel glared at Sting's retreating back. He growled and headed for the cafeteria. The shrimp had been avoiding him and his questions. Now it was time for him to get answers and she wouldn't get out of it this time. There were things that he needed to know. He needed to know the exact day that it happened. Gajeel knew that levy didn't want to talk about it but he just had to know.

He headed back to the cafeteria. The thought that Keitaro would be here soon made him nervous. Of course he was a great kid, but that wasn't what made him nervous. He walked into the cafeteria and immediately spotted Levy sitting next to bunnygirl, salamander, stripper, and the rain woman. He knew Juvia from his street gang days. She had been a run away from a foster home when one of the members found her. He promised her security but instead he decided to pimp her out. Gajeel stepped up and took over the girl's welfare.

Levy waved at him with a grin. She found a way to avoid him once again. He growled. Without giving a second thought, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She gasped and demanded that he put her down. He grunted and walked towards his dorm room. Levy finally gave up and let him carry her. She should have expected this. She promised him answers but has been avoiding him.

He kicked open his door, and went straight to his room. Gajeel tossed Levy on the bed and stood in front of the door with his arms crossed over his broad chest, blocking her escape route. She sighed and sat on the end of the bed with her hands in her lap. She looked down and steeled herself. With another sigh, she looked up.

"What do you want to know, Gajeel?"

"Why didn't you tell me? You told me what happened and some of what happened afterwards but never mentioned ya had a kid. I could see why ya thought it was me. That boy looks just like me! Look at picture on my table, shrimp."

Levy looked and spotted the picture he was talking about. She picked it up and stared at it. A gasp escaped her lips. That was the last family picture they took. It was taken on Rouge's third birthday. Rouge was sitting on his knees in a chair with a fist full of cake with their mother smiling behind him. Gajeel was sitting on their father's shoulders standing behind their mother. All their smiles were bright and genuine. Her eyes were glued to the boy in the front. Her hands began to shake.

"Kei… he looks like he belongs in your family. It's like I am looking at my son in your family picture. The boy in the front. Who is he?"

"That is my little brother, Rouge. That was his third birthday. My mom died two months later."

"Gajeel, they look identical."

"I know, shrimp. That's why I froze in the restaurant. It was like I was looking at my little brother again. The way his hair is, the way he was sitting; everything reminded me of Rouge. That is why I need to know. What day was ya attacked?"

"Two days before Thanksgiving. Why? What are you thinking?"

"Well, I could be wrong but I've been thinking. Three years ago, around Thanksgiving, my brother and that idiot Sting were gone all night. They didn't get in until the next morning. They were so drunk and high that they could barely stand. You said you cut one of them. The morning they came in, Sting was all bloody and had stitches above his eye."

"What are you saying? That Sting and your brother- Oh Mavis!"

"Yeah. I'm trying to tell you that I believe it was them and that Keitaro is my brother's son."

 _ **A/N: so there! sorry if it isn't that good! kinda got stuck there for a while!**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Oh My Gosh! I am soooo sorry for this chapter taking so long! last Saturday my laptop died so I had to let it charge, then I had to pack to come home since I had been staying at my mom's, then when I got home I had a ton of housework to get done and of course my husband decided he wanted to spend time with me that didn't involve my laptop (gihi), then last Wednesday I got sick! but I am all better now and I finished this chapter at like 3 this morning... well I have rambled enough! on to chapter 12!_**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

It had been a week since Gajeel told Levy his suspicion involving Rouge and Keitaro. Since then, she has basically been glued to Gajeel's side. He picked her up from her room and escorted her where she needed to go then he would take her back. Two days ago, on Saturday, her dad brought Keitaro and his things to her. He was excited and took an instant liking to his 'Auntie Lushie'. He didn't really care for Uncle Natsu, much to Gajeel's extreme pleasure. He tried to get Keitaro to call Natsu, salamander but it just came out as 'saladmanner' which made him laugh harder.

All her new friends were warned about the similarity between Gajeel and Keitaro the night before he arrived. They were all confused until Gajeel explained the situation to them. Of course they all decided they would be either Aunt or Uncle to the little boy. All except Gajeel. He told Keitaro to call him Gaj and nothing more. He was the only one who had a real connection to the kid but refused to be called uncle.

Right now, Levy was dressing Keitaro and getting him ready for his first day of day care. Her first class started at ten so she planned on taking him to breakfast before dropping him off. That was if he would put his shirt on. He was running around the room in shorts and his hair a mess, with his blanket held behind him claiming he was a dragon. She giggled and sat back. Dressing him had been a difficult process from the day he was born. He was just a little wiggle worm.

"Okay, you mighty dragon! It's time to get dressed! Are you hungry?"

"Mighty dragon want pancakes!" He yelled in his little kid voice. She just laughed.

"Pancakes with lots of syrup! Now let's get your shirt and shoes on!"

"Yay!"

Keitaro sat on his bed with his arms raised. Levy smiled down at him before slipping the shirt over his head. Once the shirt was on him, she bent down and started to put on his socks and shoes. He patted her head, making her look up at him. A sad look was on his face. Her heart clenched.

"What's the matter, baby boy?"

"Mommy, is Grandpa sad that I'm not there? He cried when he hugged me."

"Oh, honey, Grandpa isn't sad. Those were happy tears."

"But you said that you cry when you're sad."

"I know I did but not all tears are sad ones. People cry for all kinds of reasons like they are hurt, or sad, or happy, or because their mommy tickled them too much. Everyone cries for something different. Grandpa cried because he was going to miss us but was happy for us."

"Gaj don't cry!" Keitaro announced. The hero worship written all over his face.

"I'm sure that even Gajeel cries."

"Nuh uh! Gaj is strong. He says that Uncle Natsu cries like a baby!"

"Honey, why don't you call Gajeel 'uncle'? I bet he would like that." Levy had noticed that every time her son called Natsu or Gray 'uncle', Gajeel's face would fall slightly. She believed he was jealous.

"No, he don't like it, Mommy. He said not to call him 'uncle'."

"Oh."

Levy let the subject drop and they headed for the school cafeteria. Once they entered, Keitaro clutched her hand tighter and scooted closer to her side. She smiled down at him as they walked to the buffet line. Grabbing a tray, she began to put food on it. She put two plates of pancakes, two glasses of milk, and two apples on the plate. As she grabbed a handful of syrup packages, Keitaro let go of her hand with a squeal. Her eyes widened and she spun around.

Gajeel stood there with Keitaro on his shoulders. Both of them smiled brightly at her. She smiled and grabbed another plate of pancakes, milk, and another apple. She carried the tray to a table with Gajeel following with Keitaro. They sat down and Levy began to pour syrup on the pancakes. Keitaro dug in as soon as they were in front of him. Gajeel smirked as she put a forkful in her mouth.

"I use to not eat pancakes. I never liked them until I got pregnant with little man. Pancakes were all I really craved more than a few days. I guess I will always like them now."

"Pancakes are the bestest!" Keitaro claimed with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with ya mouth full of food, kid." Gajeel said after eating the last bite of his food. "Finish all ya food and I'll take ya and your mom to get ice cream this afternoon."

Keitaro nodded and went back to eating. Levy smiled at him, stealing a glance a Gajeel. Gajeel was staring at her. She bit her lip and looked away. A blush covered her face. She looked at her phone and sighed. Standing up, she began to clean up their mess. Once Keitaro finished eating, they began to make their way to the daycare center. Gajeel followed since his first class wasn't for another hour.

"Hello! This must be Keitaro. My name is Milliana but you can call me Miss Millie. Why don't you run along inside and play?" The day care supervisor said in a cheerful voice as she squatted in front of Keitaro. He grinned then looked up at his mom.

"Go on, honey. Mommy will come pick you up after she is done with school." Levy bent down to give a kiss on the cheek. He giggled then kissed her cheek.

"Love you, Mommy!" He took off running inside. Levy smiled at him then looked back at the supervisor who was staring behind her.

"No one is to pick up the kid except for the two of us. I do not care who they are. This is for his safety." Gajeel told her in a voice that demanded complete obedience.

She gulped in fear and nodded. "Noted. I will put in his file, Mr.-"

"Gajeel Redfox."

She nodded and said goodbye as she went back inside with the kids. Levy looked up at Gajeel. He was staring off at the school building. She sighed and began to walk to the classroom. Gajeel grabbed her arm softly, making her stop and look back at him.

"I hope ya ain't mad for telling the woman that I could pick up the kid."

"No. I'm glad you did." Levy smiled at him. "Gajeel?"

"What, shrimp?"

"Why did you tell Keitaro not to call you 'uncle'? If you're right about your brother being his father, then you are his uncle."

"Gajeel-"

"No, shrimp. I am not and will not be his uncle no matter whose blood he has. I ain't got a problem with just being Gaj to him."

Gajeel walked away from her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to walk to class. She entered and found a seat in the back that she claimed as her own. Taking out a notebook, she wrote the date in the top corner. She sighed and stared at the front of the room, waiting on the professor to start the class. Her mind began to wonder to what Gajeel had said. She didn't understand. It wasn't her fault that Keitaro was possibly his blood nephew and it certainly wasn't her son's fault.

In every class, all they had done was discuss what was to be expected for the next year. Levy was bored to tears when her final class was over at four-thirty. She smiled to herself as she walked to the daycare to pick up her son. She planned to take him to get some ice cream before heading back to their room. Pizza was planned for supper for Lucy, Keitaro, and Levy. After settling her book bag firmly on her shoulder, she entered the building. Her eyes scanned the room and instantly spotted her son playing with Asuka Connell.

Keitaro spotted her and waved. He grabbed Asuka's hand and dragged her with him. His little arms wrapped around her thighs. She bent down to the kid's level and hugged him back.

"Mommy, I got a friend!"

"I see that, honey."

"Hi, Miss Levy!" Asuka cried cheerfully. Levy smiled in response.

"Hi, Asuka, sweetie. It's nice to see you again. Thank you for being nice to my Keitaro."

"He's my friend now!"

"Asuka, are you bothering people again?" A man with short spiked black hair asked.

"Daddy!" The little girl screamed happily before running over to the man.

"Hello, Alzack. We met last week."

"I remember. Is this your son?"

"Yes. Keitaro, this is Mr. Alzack, Asuka's daddy."

"What's a daddy?" Keitaro looked up at her with round questioning eyes. Her heart stopped. He was too young for these questions.

"Uh, well-"

"A daddy is someone who loves you very much and someone that you look up to and want to be like when you grow up. He protects you and keeps you safe. A daddy makes sure you know the rules and make sure you finish your veggies."

"My daddy takes me for ice cream and lets me ride on his shoulders so I'm tall!" Asuka added.

Keitaro looked thoughtful for a moment before a grin broke out across his face. He spun around and looked up at his mom with large eyes. Her throat closed up as the many questions he would ask came to her mind. She did not want to have this conversation in public with a bunch of other kids around. This was a conversation that she shouldn't have had to have with him until he was older. However, here she was, about to tell him that he didn't have a daddy and make him feel different.

"That means my daddy is Gaj!"

Levy's eyes widen as Alzack laughed. "Uh, honey, let's go get some ice cream, okay. It was nice to see you guys again. Take care!"

Levy's face burned as she held Keitaro's hand on the way to the campus store. She was grateful for Alzack's explanation to Keitaro but the first thought that came to his mind, made her nervous. Now she had to explain to him that Gajeel was not his daddy and that he did not have one. This was most possibly going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She didn't want to do this. Not now! He was only two! She could already see the look of confusion on his face. This was breaking her heart.

After she paid for their ice cream, they headed back to the dorm. She sighed and took a deep breath. She had to tell him. Looking down at him, she smiled. He was stuffing his face with his orange push pop while he jumped over all of the cracks. She pulled him to a nearby bench and sat him down. Using a napkin, she wiped his mouth.

"Keitaro, baby, we need to talk." Levy said softly. "Do you know how Mr. Alzack explained what a daddy was?"

"Uh huh! He said daddies take care of you and protect you and don't let nothing bad happen to you. Asuka said her daddy gets her ice cream and lets her ride on his shoulders!"

"Yes, honey. Grandpa is my daddy."

"Gaj is my daddy!"

"No, Keitaro. Gajeel is not your daddy."

"Yes he is. He didn't let me fall and he lets me ride on his shoulders."

"Baby, you do not have a daddy."

Keitaro's eyes grew wide and his cheeks puffed out. He went to respond when a grin spread across his face. She turned her head and saw Gajeel walking up to them. He was dressed in a pair of white cargo pants, a black vest with metal studs around the collar and sleeves, and a pair of combat boots. He was covered in grease and his hair was tied back. A smirk was planted firmly on his face. Keitaro ran over to him and tugged on his hand.

"What is it, kid?"

"Gaj, are you my daddy?"

 _ **Read and Review! I hope this chapter is enjoyable!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: so before you get to the story, I would like to thank all of you that have Followed, Favorited, or Reviewed this story! it makes me so happy!**_

 _ **P.S.: in the next few chapters will be a big party and will definitely have a lemon... I will give warning first for those who don't like to read that kind of thing!**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Levy froze. She watched as Gajeel's eyes widened with surprise. He had just told her earlier that he didn't want to be his uncle and now Keitaro was asking if he was his dad. She already knew that Gajeel was most likely going to avoid them now. Her poor baby didn't understand any of this. He worshipped Gajeel and she would rather break his heart than allow him to do it.

"Keitaro! I am so sorry, Gajeel. I tried to tell him you were not his father but he wouldn't listen. It's just that we ran into Alzack when I went to pick him up and Asuka told him that he was her daddy and he asked what a daddy was. Alzack told him and he just assumed you were his daddy."

Gajeel stood staring down at the little boy as his mother rambled on. His eyes were shined with hope as he bounced up and down on his toes. Keitaro held up his hands as he waited on Gajeel to answer his question. He grinned down at the boy and picked him up, placing him on his shoulders. The boy laughed and held onto Gajeel's head. Gajeel looked at Levy. Her face was bright red and tears were in her eyes.

"What are ya talking about, woman? Don't lie to the boy! Of course I'm your daddy, Keitaro. Mommy was just playing." Gajeel heard himself say without any hesitation. Levy's eyes widened as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I knew it! I told Mommy but she said I didn't have a daddy!"

"Well, kid, ya do. Don't let no one tell ya any different."

"Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"Mommy's crying 'cause she's happy."

Gajeel took Keitaro off his shoulders and held him to his chest in a bear hug. He sat the kid down on the ground and ruffled his hair. Keitaro giggled before running over to his mom and putting his arms up. She picked him up and he laid his head on her shoulder. He rubbed his eyes with his fist and yawned. Levy smiled and rubbed his back as he closed his eyes. She picked up her book bag, placed it on her shoulder, and then looked at Gajeel.

"Thank you, Gajeel. You didn't have to tell him that you were his dad."

"The boy needs a father so why not? I'll claim that position. He's a great kid, Levy."

"He really is." She smiled at him. "Hey! You called me by my name!"

"Give him here. I'll carry him for ya."

Gajeel took Keitaro from her arms, laying him against his chest. They walked back to Fairy Tail in comfortable silence. Thousands of thoughts ran through Levy's mind on the short trip back. Gajeel was willing to take on the role of her son's father after knowing her for only short two weeks. She knew that it was because he believed that his brother is Keitaro's real father. He took the title to make himself feel better about his brother's disgusting deed.

They made it to her room; Gajeel took Keitaro and laid him in his bed. Levy was sitting on the small couch when Gajeel came out of the room. She was texting on her phone when he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He watched her fingers fly across the screen of her phone. When she finally hit send, she turned her head and smiled brightly. Her hazel eyes still held tears that did not fall. He found himself wanting to wipe away her tears; making sure she never cried again.

"Gajeel, I really can't thank you enough. You caught him as he fell, you make him laugh, and today you saved me from breaking his heart. You are his hero."

"I told ya already; he needs a father in his life. Rouge wasn't much older than him when we lost our mother, then two years later, we lost our dad. Actually a lot of us lost a parent that day. My flame brain cousin lost his dad, Wendy lost her mom, and three more lost their dads. Six people disappeared without a trace. Rouge and I were sent to live in a foster home."

"Oh, Gajeel!" Levy stood up and went over to him, throwing her arms around his waist. His body tensed before he awkwardly patted her back.

"Oi, shrimp, it ain't a big deal. I just know how a kid can turn out without a father to keep him balanced."

"Gajeel, you are amazing. I'm glad I met you." Levy said in a soft voice as she stared up at him.

His cheeks began to turn pink. She giggled, stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek. His whole face turned red as he stared down at the small woman in his arms. A smirk danced on her lips. He grinned. Before Levy could register what was happening, Gajeel's arm tightened around her. He brought her up to his height with one arm on her waist. Before giving it a second thought, Gajeel pressed his lips against hers. Much to his-and Levy's- surprise, Levy wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back. He groaned and pressed her more firmly against him.

"Uhm, should I just come back later?" A soft, shy voice asked from the door way. The couple broke apart instantly. Wendy stood in the door way, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Levy asked. She was still standing close to Gajeel.

"Lucy said to come over after my last class. We were supposed to have a girl's night. All the girls are coming. I brought cookies!" The girl smiled and held up a box in her hands.

"Girl's night? I didn't know about this!"

"I-I'm sorry, Levy! I can leave!"

"Oh no, Wendy! It's okay! Stay."

Gajeel stood there silently. He glanced at the girl by his side and smirked as she tried to calm Wendy. "Wait. A girl's night? What about the kid? He ain't no girl. Ya'll are going to corrupt his mind with ya gossip."

"Hey! I'm his mother; I will not corrupt his mind! Anyway, after he eats and takes a bath, he will go to sleep."

"He's napping now, shrimp. After he wakes up and gets some of that sugar in him, ya won't be getting him to sleep any time soon."

He watched as Levy's shoulders fell forward. He knew her first class was at eight in the morning. She would have to get up at six just to have Keitaro dressed, feed, and at daycare in time to make in on time. Then of course she would have to grab a large coffee from one of the kiosks. She would be lucky to get four hours of sleep between the girl's night and fighting to get Keitaro to sleep. She was dreading tomorrow already.

"Don't worry, shrimp. I'll take him for the night."

Levy's head snapped up and she stared up at him. Searching his face for any sense of doubt. Of course he was good with Keitaro, but he didn't know how bad her son could be. Would he be able to handle him for an entire night? Keitaro has rituals that must be followed unless you want a fight on your hands. She could already see Gajeel banging on the door in a few hours, demanding that she take her kid back. He would change his mind and regret telling her son that he was his father.

"No, Gajeel. He is a little… uh, well; he can be a bit of a headache when he wants to be. Especially at night. There are certain things that he will demand be done."

"It can't be that hard. He can't be worse than Rouge."

"Gajeel, I'm warning you. He needs a book read to him before bed and kisses on both cheeks. He will have to go to the bathroom right after you tuck him in, then you will have to start the whole process over. He will not sleep unless there is absolutely no light where he can see it. The part that worries me most is that he has nightmares that I can't wake him up from. They will have him screaming and crying. No matter how hard I try, I can never wake him up from them. He either wakes himself or they have to play themselves out."

"I can handle it. Go pack him a bag. Anyway, if I'm going to be his dad then I need to be able to handle him, right?"

"Are you sure?"

Gajeel nodded. Levy went to her room and grabbed a bag. She packed two pair of pajamas just in case he had an accident, a suit of clothes for tomorrow, three of his favorite books, several of his toys, his tooth brush, and his coloring book and crayons. Gently, she shook Keitaro awake. He looked at her, rubbing his eyes. She placed a kiss on his cheek before telling him to get up. She grabbed his favorite blanket and stuffed animal.

They walked back into the living room of the dorm. Now there was Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, and Wendy waiting on the couch. The coffee table already had several boxes of snacks on it. Everyone was so busy talking that they didn't realize she came out until Keitaro spotted Gajeel, still leaned against the wall. He grinned and ran over to his side and mimicked his stance. The girls awed and some took pictures of the two. Levy smiled and secretly took a couple pictures herself. It made her happy that his role model was Gajeel.

Gajeel picked up Keitaro and walked over to Levy. He said nothing as he took the bag from her and headed for the door. She hurried after them. She found them around the corner waiting on her. Gajeel had a smirk on his face as he watched her approach.

"Mommy! Gaj said I'm staying with him tonight!" Keitaro said happily.

"Kid, if I'm ya dad then you have to stop calling Gaj. Call me daddy, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy!"

"Keitaro, you be good for Ga- Daddy. You do everything he tells you to, alright?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Levy handed Gajeel the blanket and kissed Keitaro's cheek. He giggled. "Mommy, you have to kiss Daddy's cheek too!"

Levy blushed and leaned back up. She placed her lips softly on Gajeel's cheek. Before she moved away, he turned his head, making their lips meet again in a chaste kiss. Keitaro's giggle broke their trance. After saying goodbye, she headed back to her dorm. She opened the door and saw all the girls staring at her. Wendy was sitting on the floor looking at her guiltily. She knew that they knew about the kiss between her and Gajeel. The door opened to reveal a smirking Cana. In her right hand was a bag of several bottles. In her left was her phone. Levy thought she was saved until Cana spoke.

"Who wants to see a picture of a kissing couple I just took in the hall way?"

 ** _Read and review! hope you enjoy!_**


	14. Update

Dear Readers,

I know that it is getting close to a year since the last update of this story... i am soooooo sorry! i have been unable to write or get to a computer because of things beyond my control. in November i ended up leaving my husband and moving out of state. then i moved back to Louisiana to be with my new boyfriend. i found out i was pregnant then miscarried so i didn't have the heart to write as i had been trying to conceive with my ex for two years... shortly after i found out we were expecting again. Currently im 19 weeks pregnant with a sweet little girl who we are naming Olivia Wynter and we are moving once more tomorrow down south to Hammond, la. i dont know when I'll be able to update this story but please i beg you not to give up. i will complete this story!

you're dear friend and author, Sarah


	15. 14

**A/N: HEY! Are you ready to read this chapter???** **it's been nearly two years since my last update. before I get to the story I want to say a few things ... first I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. your comments have made me so very happy!! when I first started this I didn't expect anyone to read it, didn't expect anyone to follow it, and never expected anyone to review it and love it so much. as you know I have a had a tough past couple years so this update is a long time coming. thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!!! now on to Chapter 14!!!**

 **Chapter 14**

Gajeel opened his dorm room door and became instantly annoyed. His flame brain cousin had several other guys over and were watching some big fight on the TV. Normally he would be over there watching the fight also but he didn't want his new son to be watching something so violent. He carried Kei to his room and told him to stay put for a few moments while he took care of "Uncle Natsu".

"Hey, Flame Brain! Keitaro is staying the night here and I don't want him watching something so violent! So either change the channel or get the hell outta this dorm!"

"You can't tell me what to do, bolts for brains!"

"Do ya want to be thrown out?!" Gajeel demanded as we stomped his way to Natsu.

"Daddy! Are you gunna punch Uncle Natsu? Thats mean. Mommy says that hitting is a no no and if you hit him, I'm gunna tell Mommy."

"Daddy?" Gray questioned as the other guys laughed.

Natsu couldn't contain himself and laughed heartily. "Yeah, 'Daddy'! Hitting is a no no and we will tell Mommy!"

Gajeel growled as he sat down and snatched the remote from Natsu. He changed the channel to a movie on the Disney channel called How to Train Your Dragon. Keitaro squealed with excitement and climbed into Gajeel's lap. The other guys were staring at them with arched eyebrows. He knew that they were wondering why the boy was calling him daddy but he refused to explain anything to them.

Keitaro was dozing off in Gajeel's lap when a knock sounded on the door. Natsu ran to open the door to reveal Sting and Rogue. Gajeel tensed and hurriedly took Keitaro to his room and laid him in the bed. After tucking him in and giving him a quick kiss to the cheek he left the room. The new arrivals were standing behind the couch talking to Natsu and Gray (the only two guys that didn't bail when Gajeel changed the channel).

Sting looked at Gajeel with a sick knowing grin. "Well well, hey Daddy! Where's your 'son'? Has he met his Uncle Rogue?"

Gajeel growled. "Outside. Both of you."

Gajeel pushed them out the door and shut it quietly. He grabbed both out then by their collars and shoved them into the wall. Rogue looked confused while Sting just grinned. He knew Gajeel knew what they did.

"Gajeel? What the hell is wrong with you?" Rogue demanded.

Sting laughed. "Rogue, do you remember that night we got completely shit-faced? The night I got this scar?"

Rogue grinned. "Yeah. It was an awesome night."

"Yeah, well your brother knows everything."

Rogue's face paled as Gajeel spoke up. "Yes, I know. I know about the girl and how you attacked her and how you left her unconscious in an abandoned house. I know a lot. But did you know that she has suffered from horrible depression? Did you know that she harmed herself for three months after you raped her until she discovered that she would always have a reminder of you?"

"Wh..what do you mean?" Rogue stammered.

"Gajeel's new little girlfriend is the one, Rogue. And that isn't the best part!"

"What? What do you mean not the best part?"

"Gajeel, do you wasn't to tell him or do you want me to? Oh, I will. The little boy that Gajeel took to his room when we came in, the little boy that Natsu said Gajeel is calling his son; is not his son. It's his nephew. He's your son!"


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Im going to try and write a few several chapters over the course of the next couple days to make up for the months of absence ... they may not be long chapters since I'm doing this thru my phone and don't have any of my rough drafts since I can't use my flash drive but I hope you like them :)**

Levy blushed as Cana retold the story of her catching Levy's and Gajeel's innocent kiss to the girls that just arrived. Somehow the story became more perverted and sordid the third time she told it. She tried explaining that it wasn't anything like Cana was saying and that it was just a quick, innocent peck.

No one cared to listen to her side of the story. They were all to busy laughing at her. She just sighed and let them have their fun. She knew that they didn't believe all the perverted details Cana was throwing in for the giggles. Soon the conversation was finally turned away from her and onto the first round of the Dorm competitions. Apparently there would be a series of small games or "competitions" that would lead to a larger one. There would be a total of three large competitions to fee determine the winner.

The first game is going to be for the girls and is a fashion show. Each girl that was entered in the competitions has to pick out a brand new outfit to model. The dorm hall with the most votes would win. Each competing outfit must be approved by the judges a week before the fashion show which left only two weeks to shop for their outfits. Levy was definitely not looking forward to this and was already starting to regret signing up for the dorm competition.

Levy sat there quietly as the others made shopping plans. Her mind wondered to Gajeel. She couldn't understand how he has wormed himself into her heart so fast. They have only know each other a short time but she already has feelings for the guy. Feelings shouldn't happen this fast. They were suppose to be nurtured and grow slowly. Weren't they? Is love at first sight a thing? ... Wait! Love?!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Im so happy to get to write more 3 I'm enjoying all the followers this fanfic has attracted ... now on to chapter 16** Chapter 16

"My what?!" Rogue demanded.

"Your son. Rouge, you're a daddy!" Sting laughed hysterically.

Rogue stared at Sting in disbelief. His mind was racing. "I'm a father? I have a kid."

Gajeel pushed them both against the wall harder and growled. "No. You are not a father, Rogue. You are just a sorry excuse for a man that raped a poor and defenseless girl. You may have created that life when you destroyed his mother but you are no where close to being his father. He has a father. Me. The only thing you will ever be to him is his uncle. Do you understand that?"

Before Rogue could reply, a blood curling scream came from Gajeel's dorm. Gajeel instantly dropped the boys and ran into the dorm and into his room. The deafening sound was coming from the small toddler asleep on his bed. Natsu and Gray were standing in front of the couch both staring at the room with matching looks of terror on their faces.

Gajeel pulled Keitaro onto his lap and rocked him while rubbing his back soothingly. Eventually the screams turned into whimpers then finally ceased all together. Now Gajeel understood why Levy didn't want to take Keitaro for the night. Those screams made him feel like his heart was ripped in two. _'What in the hell scares the kid so badly?'_ Gajeel wondered as he continued rocking him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sting and Rogue left after Keitaro started screaming. Rogue was fuming. How dare Gajeel believe he was a better man than him. Gajeel didn't take care of him when he needed him. He was out partying and drinking rather than be there for his little brother.

Sting knew Rogue was pissed and he grinned. "It seems that big brother Gajeel thinks he will be a better father to your child than you could be. I wonder if _your_ son knows that Gajeel is really his uncle and you are his father. I guess we will have to talk to the little fairy, Levy."

Rogue shook his head as they stomped off. Gajeel always thought he was better than him. He would not speak to the boys mother but he did plan to find out who she was and find out more about his son.

xxxxxxxxxx

Levy finally laid her head on her pillow at one in the morning. She was exhausted and she knew her alarm would be going off pretty early. As she dozed off, she wondered how Gajeel and Keitaro were.

 _The stars shined so brightly as she walked home. Her arms full of the new books she just checked out. As she neared the oldest house in the town she slowed to a stop to admire it's ancient beauty. She smiled as she thought about how she would enjoy buying the place and fixing it up for her and Keitaro._

 _As she began walking again, she heard a cry come from inside the house. Her stomach heaved as she realized the cry sounded like Keitaro. Dropping the books, she took off running in the house._

 _Once she entered she was instantly grabbed and slammed into the wall. The air was sucked from her body. The darkness stopped her from being able see her attacker. Fear filled her mind as she tried to escape._ _Her attacker moved his hand off her throat and placed it over her mouth and nose and squeezed her face. He dragged her towards the window as he laughed. Her eyes widened as the star light glinted off the many piercings on his face. His eyes seemed to glow a darker red as he threw her on the floor and he climbed on top of her._ She bolted up in bed and screamed. Sweat poured down her face as she panted and tried to calm her beating heart. She got out of bed quickly and put on her shoes as she left her dorm and basically ran down the hall.

She banged on Gajeel's door repeatedly as she panted. She just needed to get her baby away from Gajeel. After several minutes of no answer, she bangs on the door again. As she went to started to bang again, the door opened to reveal Gajeel.

Gajeel stood in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. His hair was completely messy. Her heart started pounding harder as she glanced at his hard muscled chest. A blush covered her cheek as she realized she was standing in front of him in nothing but a tank top that barely covered her behind.

"Shrimp? What's wrong?"

Gajeel's question brought her back to the presence. "I'm here for Keitaro. I need to get him now."

"He's asleep. He's okay, Levy."

"No. I want him now!" Levy pushed past him and ran to the room with the opened door. Keitaro was laying on the bed in the middle of the room. his bag of stuff on the floor. She softly picked up Keitaro and grabbed his bag and walked out the room.

Gajeel stood there looking confused. "What's going on, Levy? What happened?"

"I.. I would like you to leave us alone, please. We..we don't need you in our lives."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **So how are you liking the new chapters? ... I'm a little worried they aren't that good .. hoping this one is better!**

 **@Oceangirl07 - yes she knows he is not the one. however fear is a very strong emotion in her. I plan to explain her reasoning in the next chapter or two**

chapter 17

It's been five days since Levy left Gajeel standing in his doorway. He's tried texting her but no response other than ' _Please_ stop texting me.' He was so confused and very pissed. He had just started getting attached to her and the kid. He even claimed the boy as his son. How dare she just tell him to leave her alone with no explanation. What did she tell the kid when he asked why he couldn't see his new daddy anymore?

Anger had spurred him to the gym to work out his frustration. He was determined to forget the two of them. She was right. They didn't need him. He was nothing to them. She proved that just fine. He threw the weight down and headed to the shower before going to his next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, I want to play with Daddy." Keitaro pleased for the hundredth time that day. Levy has no classes today so she had taken Kei to the park then out to lunch and now they were headed to the library for the kids puppet show and book reading.

"Kei, honey, I told you that Gajeel is _not_ your daddy. It's just you and mommy, sweetheart. Gajeel is not going to be around anymore."

"But why!? He said he was my daddy. Did I do something wrong? Does he not love me anymore?"

Tears filled Levy's eyes as she squatted down to Keitaro's eye level. "Listen, Keitaro. You done nothing wrong. Mommy can not let Gajeel lie and say he is your daddy so she told him that he didn't need to come back around. It's mommy's fault; not yours."

Keitaro's face turned red with anger and he threw himself on the ground and started screaming. Levy sighed and stood up straight. His tantrums never lasted very long so she learned to wait them out. She crossed her arms and stood there as several people passed by her either laughing or giving her _looks_. She didn't care. He was her son and she was not going to let him turn out a spoiled brat.

"Kid? What in the he.. world is wrong?" A gruff voice asked from behind her. Her spine stiffened as the voice immediately registered in her mind. Keitaro instantly stopped crying and stood up. He ran straight into Gajeel's waiting arms.

"Daddy!" Keitaro buried his face in Gajeel's shoulder. "Mommy said we wouldn't see you no more. She said she made you go away."

"Look, kid. No matter what happens, I will be your daddy. Mommy just has things to think about before Daddy can come play with you again. Maybe if Daddy's really good then Mommy will let him take y'all to lunch."

"We already ate lunch, Gajeel." Levy informed him softly.

"Hmm. What about ice cream?" Gajeel stood up and look down at Levy. She could tell he was desperately trying to find a way to spend time with them.

Just as she began to shake her head no, Keitaro jumped up and down. "Yay! Ice cream! Please, mommy!?"

He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and she sighed. "Okay."

"Yay!"

xxxxxxx

 **Sorry it's kinda short you guys... been very busy last couple days**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! feedback is appreciated!!!**

Chapter 18

Keitaro fell asleep in Gajeel's arms on the way to the library. They had already missed the puppet show and book reading but Levy was determined to get a few book for the two of them. Her spine was stiff and her shoulders were tensed as she walked beside Gajeel, who had refused to let her carry her son, insisting that he be the one to do it. Gajeel basically glared at her the entire walk to the library. Once they made it, Gajeel sat on a bench outside waiting on Levy to realize.

Levy sighed when she noticed him sitting. She walked over and went to grab Keitaro but before she could, Gajeel grabbed her arm and forces her to sit beside him. His look softened as he look down at her. She sighed again. She just wanted to run away but her past wouldn't let her.

"Shrimp... Levy, what happened?"

"Look, Gajeel, we don't know each other that well. After what happened with... Well with your brother, I just find it so hard to trust men. And I believe it's harder to trust you because it was your brother who destroyed me in the first place. I'm fear you will hurt me or worse, Keitaro. I'm just simply afraid. I'm sorry, Gajeel. Truly I am, but you have to understand.." Levy looked down at her trembling hands. She hated this never ending fear. It not only affected her but her son as well.

The look on Gajeel's face was one of fury. He kept his voice low so he didn't wake the child in his arms but she could still hear the anger. "Listen to me, Levy. My brother is the one who hurt you. Not me. I would never allow anything to happen to you or Keitaro and I definitely will not be the one hurting the two of you. If you haven't noticed by now, I love Keitaro. He is my son in my mind and heart. And i .. Shit! This ain't easy ya know. I love you too."

Gajeel mumbled the last part but she still heard. His face was flushed as he looked away from her. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. 'Did he just say he loves me?!'

"I'm not my brother. I'm not going to hurt you. Just... Just give me a chance, will ya? Please." He muttered.

Levy sat there in silence for what felt like hours. She didn't know what to say or do. They haven't even known each other that long. Yeah they spent almost every day together since meeting except the last few days but was that really enough time to fall in love? She wasn't even sure what love felt like. She had never been in love. Never got the chance to fall in love after what happened. Could what she felt for Gajeel be love?

"Gajeel, I may have been wrong. It's wrong to judge you according to your brother's actions. You just have to understand. Being around men scares me. I just can't force myself to trust you completely. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I understand, but give me a chance, Shorty."

Before Levy could reply, someone shouted. "Hey, Gajeel! Brought someone to meet your little girlfriend."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter have been so short! I have major writers block! hope you enjoy it!!** **Chapter 19**

'Shit!' Gajeel thought as he heard the person shout. He quickly stood up and placed Keitaro in Levy's arms before standing in front of them.

He looked up as Sting, followed by Rogue, headed in their direction. A feeling of dread settled deep in his stomach as he braced himself to protect the woman and child behind him. He wasn't worried about them receiving physical wounds but he couldn't stop the emotional ones that were sure to open once Levy saw Rogue.

Stings grin was twisted and made Gajeel sick. Rogue looked smug which made Gajeel want to punch the life out of him. Neither of them cared about the deadly aura radiating from Gajeel. They stopped directly in front of Gajeel.

"What? Don't want your "son" to meet his "uncle"? Or is it that you don't want your little girlfriend to be introduced to your brother? The true father of her little brat?"

Gajeel growled deep. "Shrimp, take Keitaro and get home. Now!"

Levy stood up quickly and started to run back to her dorm. Rogue turned and began to follow them. Gajeel growled again as he quickly grabbed Rogue's shirt from behind and threw him into Sting, knocking both of them to the ground. He stood over the pair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you that Keitaro is mine. Do not come near him or Levy ever again. Brother or not, I will kick your ass, Rogue. Leave them alone!"

"That's my kid, Gajeel. I have the right to get to know him." Rogue argued as he stood up.

"You think you have rights?" Gajeel laughed. "The only 'rights' you have are the rights to be thrown in jail! Rogue, you are not that boys father. Leave them alone."

With that, Gajeel walked away, fuming. Levy was about to give him another chance but they came along and ruined it. Telling her how he felt was the hardest thing he had ever done and now it was all for nothing. She would never speak to him again. In just a short time, her and the kid had found a way into his iron locked heart and unlocked it. Now his chances with them were gone.

xxxxxx

Levy sat on her bed that night, curled up under her blanket, reading a book that she has read several times. She had been stuck on the same page for almost an hour for to her mind wandering. Her mind kept going to Gajeel.

 _'He loves me. He wants to be with me.'_ She thought. A soft smile formed on her lips and her stomach fluttered.

Levy put her book on the night stand and turned out the lamp. The clock read 2:47am and she groaned. Nights were always so hard for her. She grabbed her phone and sent one text before turning it off and going to bed.

To Gajeel: _"I believe I love you also. Meet tomorrow for lunch. Just us."_

 **A/N: please check out my new fanfic Building Romance!!!**


End file.
